The present invention relates to a door control device comprising a hollow housing defining a chamber and a piston disposed in the chamber and movable relative to the housing along a rectilinear path.
It is known to incorporate in the piston of a device of the kind described a seal which engages the housing in sliding contact to seal the interface between the piston and the housing. An example of a door control device incorporating a piston is disclosed in GB 2 230 050A and an example of a piston incorporating a seal which is a snap-fit in a body of the piston is disclosed in GB 2 248 905A.